The Beacon Hills Warlock
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: Alec is the adopted brother of Scott McCall he left his home town after an accident where he discovered his true power and his parentage after 10 years of training he returned but found his home in a worse state he works to help out while trying to help out his friends and retake his family home from an ancient evil
1. Chapter 1

The Beacon Hills Warlock chapter 1

Outside the town of Beacon Hills

a man rides into town on a motor bike he stops the bike outside a house and removes His helmet revealing an 18 year old boy with blue eyes and brown hair".

His name's Alec

As he reaches out and pushes open the door and steps inside he remembers what happened to make him leave years ago

Flashback Alec was 10

Alec was with in his room completely freaking out as earlier he had just burned his brother by touching him he sat on his bed and tried to get his heart rate under control.

His heard the argument of his parents as they rushed past when something at the window caught his attention.

He stood up and made it over and picked it up and unfolded it.

Alec mccall I know what's up with you I knew your real mother and can help you understand meet me in the forest as soon as possible".

Talia

Alec crumpled the note and watched from the window as his parents drive away before.

He carefully opened the door of his room and went downstairs and excited his home

Making his way into the forest he felt strange but wanting the truth overwhelmed any sense of doubt and he kept going until he reached the location.

Finding a woman with her back turned as he approached she turned.

"Welcome my friend".

Alec approached "what do you know about these things I can do and my real mother".

Talia faced him "there's nothing to be afraid off take a seat and I will explain".

Alec sat down on a tree log and listened to the explanation.

5 years later

Alec went with talia so he could understand and master his abilities which took a while but he got it down

He was in the training room he heard the others next door using his powers to stretch out his hearing but kept hitting the target.

He stopped when he sensed a presence behind him he spun round not realising he was still holding his fireball and threw it.

"Is that how you treat your friends Alec" as talia blocked the strike before dissolving the ball"

Alec watched "what's wrong" talia paced the room before looking at him seriously "it's time for you to meet the coven leader but first there's something you need to know".

"You have a sister" Alec was shocked he turned away before "how could I not know this and on the subject why was I adopted anyway".

Talia went to answer when another voice spoke "let me handle this sister he is my son after all".

The woman nodded nodded "of course amelia and stepped out of the room alec looked at the woman who spoke "I have a lot to tell you".

She was about to start when an explosion rocked the room the force being strong enough to knock Alex on his feet".

Amelia helped Alec up when Talia ran into the room "sister we've been attacked its him.

Amelia nodded "I'll order the evacuation you get my son out of here".

Talia nodded "okay she started to pull on Alec arm but Alec stopped "wait what's going on".

Amelia knelt down by Alec "it's a long story and we don't have time to tell know talia take him to the sanctuary".

I'll be right behind you Alec reluctantly followed Talia out of the room.

Amelia watched before she walked out the room she ran down the corridor when she heard the fighting and headed in that direction finding one of the elders of the coven on the floor out cold.

She knelt down to check on them when there was laughter "hello my old friend did you miss me".

Amelia turned to the sound seeing a man wearing black "chaos or Michael was it I don't know what you call yourself now".

Chaos laughed "well if you want to know why I am here I have come to destroy you and the coven but also to take your other child like I took your precious Freya".

Amelia eyes lit up "you will pay for that" chaos laughed "oh don't be like that I want to introduce you to someone".

He stepped aside as out of the shadows next to him stepped a woman amelia's face dropped.

"Freya" she started to say but chaos cut her off "she not your little girl any more she is under my control".

Looking at Freya "go find the boy bring him to me".

Freya didn't speak but left the room chaos laughed "ah where were we oh I remember".

He flicked his hand and amelia was sent flying backwards she recovered quickly and started to fight.

With Alec.

He followed talia as she led him out of the base when she felt something and grabbed him pulling him out of sight as a girl walked past.

Alec looked at talia who was wearing a shocked face and was about to run out when she grabbed his arm "no don't what you gonna say hey I'm your brother".

Alec stopped trying to move "and besides she does not look like the girl I know something wrong with her".

Alec was about to ask what happened when he was grabbed by one of the creatures "mistress we've got him".

Freya who wasn't too far ahead turned and walked over "hello brother I see mother has finally brought you out of hiding"

Alec didn't know what to do when the creature holding him crumpled to the floor talia stepped out from where she was.

Freya laughed "well this is a real treat my aunt talia I'm not really impressed".

Talia ignored her and motioned for her to get behind him".

Alec started to obey".

But Freya spoke "yes go on brother be a coward Alec turned on her and without warning threw out his hand sending her flying".

Freya jumped back to her feet "foolish boy you have nothing compared to my power she held a fireball in her hand and threw it Alec.

Who was caught off guard when talia jumped in front of him getting hit and thrown aside by the spell.

She recovered and pulled him behind her while blocking blasts from Freya "get out of here".

And blasted the fire ball Freya was throwing it exploded knocking Freya back giving them time to run.

As they were running suddenly talia stopped when she felt something she turned to Alec "you need to run take this it will lead you to a safe house I will meet you there with any surviving coven"

She pushed a note into his hand Alec nodded and ran away from the sound of the fighting.

Once out of sight he looked back and pulled out the note and read it.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 (03-21 15:10:14)

The Beacon Hills warlock chapter 2

Beacon Hills where we left off Alec home

Alec sat on the floor of the room looking into the fire thinking about what happened after he fled the coven during the attack 8 years ago and pissed that he didn't at least try to help.

In anger he flicked his hand the fire growing in height but remembered how his magic reacted violently when he got upset calmed himself down

He got to his feet when the fire started to glow and talia's face appeared in the fire.

Alec knelt down "talia are you okay what happened to my mother".

"Calm yourself nephew I will tell you I'm sorry but your mother is dead as are some of the coven the rest have been captured but you need to stay out of this".

Alec wanted to argue but talia spoke before he could "I know how you feel but you will find promising recruits and you will be ready when chaos finds you good luck oh my magic books behind the cupboard upstairs

Her face vanished from the fire Alec stood up again but was glad his aunt was safe but sad about his mother.

He headed upstairs where he entered the bedroom and stood in front of the cupboard before he flicked his hand and grabbed the magic book he sat on the bed and started to read.

With talia

She broke the contact with Alec "is it done"

Talia nodded "yes but you won't get away with this".

Chaos stepped out of the shadows

standing in front of the cell "oh but I already have your in a cell and Freya is on the way to kill him now.

Talia laughed "you really think Freya will be able to kill her own brother you are sadly mistaken".

Chaos laughed "we shall see take her away put her with the others".

Talia was dragged away after she was gone Azazel spoke "master what if the witch is right what if Freya does join forces with her brother some say blood is thicker than loyalty".

Chaos laughed "do not worry Freya is just a means to an end once the boy dies so does she but the boy is a threat he has more power than he realises he must never be allowed to master them".

Azazel bowed and left the room chaos smiled as his plan of attack would be complete soon.

Back at the house Alec returned downstairs with the book and sat on the chair and opened the book looking at the first page he realises that this is what he needed to do he needed to become part of the coven to access the magic of the ancestors.

He got up and went to the kitchen to get the candles and returned and laid them in a circle

He sat in the circle and started to chant there was a glowing light as a white wolf Alec spirit animal his familiar walked towards him.

He stood up and reached out and touched the wolf on the head the second his hand made contact his eyes glowed and suddenly he found himself somewhere else.

In a room surrounded by other people "welcome to the coven brother".

He recovered as his wolf spirit vanished appearing on a amulet round his neck "I am yours now if you ever need me hold the amulet and I will aid you in battle

The amulet glowed with power.

In her cell where she was being kept talia felt the power and smiled "welcome to the fold".

With Alec he closed the book and headed upstairs to sleep

But before he could an echo of cold shot past him and a deep voice spoke "it doesn't matter if you are part of the coven in the end you will burn".

Alec just walked over to his bed and undressed before he fell asleep promising to practice his powers tomorrow.

The next day early in the morning

Alec woke up showered and got dressed before he left headed out into the forest his wolf familiar following alongside him he held his magic book and opened it following the steps to create a ward of protection which would stop anyone from seeing what he was doing.

finishing the spell the area he was standing in was surrounded by a bubble of energy he started to practice when his eyes glowed white and he could see through the eyes of his familiar romulus.

Through the wolf's eyes he saw someone being chased through the forest he pulled back and broke the warding and headed in that direction he ducked behind a tree.

And watched as a woman was being chased by two people she stopped and threw up a hand in the air as a cloud of ash shot into the air before it surrounded her.

The creatures werewolves Alec could see now but his attention was drawn on one who was walking with a cane.

He cursed knowing that these must be the alpha pack but his attention shifted to the boy by the older man side".

Recognisable as his brother which surprised him as the scott he knew would never work with these people Alec couldn't step in not wanting his brother to see him he watched the events.

The man with the cane smirked "well marin you really thought you could escape you knew we'd come for you".

Marim looked up "yes because Jennifer and I are the same and we all know that you are scared of us of what we can do".

Alec listened but was ready to act if necessary because he knew this could go violent as he knew about the alpha pack his aunt had told him about them when he was little he kept listening".

Marin spoke "this isn't your place Scott go back to your friends" scott looked to contemplate but the leader who Alec knew to be deucalion said " he can decide what right for himself".

Marin continued " not without all the information have you told him everything you've done how you've piled up bodies on a narcissistic scale to form your perfect pack".

"Bodies that include ennis kali he wants you to go after derek to force his decision as if derek joins the pack it paves the way for scott which is something I wouldn't recommend".

Scott heard what she said but no one else did as without warning deucalion threw his cane at marin the cane impaled her knocking her down but breaking the ash circle which Alec could see was mountain ash.

Kali ran forward to take her out but Alec held his amulet which glowed as his familiar jumped in front of marin.

Who recognised the wolf Alec smirked and held a fireball knowing it wouldn't hurt him he threw it at scott using the distraction to grab marin and teleport away.

Scott rolled out the way while kali was confused she turned to deucalion "what the hell happened".

Deucalion smiled "it would seem that we have competition that was witch magic specifically from new orleans".

"We need to find him".

Scott looked confused but also felt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time he pushed it aside now having to found a new way to save his mom.

Meanwhile Alec reappeared with marin in his house "you okay".

Marin replied "yeah but who are you".

Alec hesitated but pulled down his hood marin smiled "so I can only assume you finally know the truth".

Alec nodded "yeah I found out 8 years ago but how".

"I know your aunt talia but we met once Alec but how scott didn't recognise you or smell you unless".

Alec nodded "disguised my scent but deucalion will know means i'm a target now great this makes my mission even harder.

Marin thought ""what mission I thought you left" she stopped "wait he's".

Alec nodded "okay how do you know so much you know about chaos talia but your just an emissary".

Marin nodded "yeah I'm not but one of my ancestors was".

Alec got up feeling something "you should go guess I've got to clean up what's happening here first".

Marin got up "be careful you don't know deucalion like I do he won't stop until he finds you but thank you for saving my life".

She left Alec sat down holding his amulet thinking when the fire glowed as talia appeared again.

"Nephew you must beware chaos has sent Freya to kill you but you can help her you have more power than you know"

"look deep inside" she disappeared from the fire Alec stood up and looked around thinking".

Meanwhile thousands of miles away in new orleans talia ended her communication with Alec as chaos came back round "so been talking to the boy it will do no good soon Freya will slay him".

He walked away laughing talia smiled "not necessarily we will soon see what will happen".

To be continued next time Alec wonders beacon hills keeping out of sight of the boy he grew up with but working on his own way to help save the woman who helped raise him


End file.
